Transformers: Dinobots
A computer generated series based on the Dinobots from the Transformers Universe. The series will include the origins of the Dinobots and on. The first season will involve the Dinobots battling Shockwave to stop him from creating an army evil clones of the Dinobots to destroy the Autobots and his creations that betrayed him and help the Decepticons take over Cybertron. The second season will take place on Earth. Other Autobots and Decepticons will also appear in the series. The series will also take a lot of influence from Transformers War for Cybertron and'' Fall of Cybertron''. 'Cast/Characters' (Please Do Not Edit) *John DiMaggio - Grimlock, Megatron, Jazz, Soundwave, Trypticon, Mindwipe *Mark Hamill - Sludge, Omega Supreme, Brawl, Kickback, Metroplex *John Kassir - Starscream, Laserbeak, Swoop, Vortex *Clancy Brown - Optimus Prime *Keith Szarabajka - Ironhide, Sharpshot *David Sobolov - Lockdown, Snarl *Robert Foxworth - Ratchet *Jeff Bennett - Bumblebee, Wheeljack *Nathan Fillion - Cliffjumper *Dana Snyder - Rumble, Frenzy *Robin Atkin Downes - Blast Off, Perceptor *Nolan North - Shockwave, Bruticus Maximus, Slag *Carlos Alazaraqui - Swindle *Troy Baker - Jetfire *Grey DeLisle - Arcee *James Remar - Sideswipe *Corey Burton - Nemesis Prime *David Kaye - Hardshell, Toxitron *Brad Garrett - Bulkhead *Billy West - Seaspray *Steven Blum - Oil Slick *Matthew Frewer - Flatline 'Episodes ' (Please Do Not Edit) Season 1 #'Rise of the Dinobots Part 1:' The planet Cybertron is dying from a large loss of energon on the planet. The Decepticon, Shockwave, believes he must save the planet no matter what the cost. He looks for any planet in the galaxy that he can harvest energon from and finds Earth. He then heads to Earth and harvests the energon but, while there, he also sees a race of creatures known as Dinosaurs. Shockwave then takes a DNA sample from five different Dinosaurs by scaning them. He then heads back to Cybertron and looks at the DNA samples in his lab. He then thinks of a way to get an army that can help him to save Cybertron. Before he can create his army though, he needs some test subjects to combine the dinosaur DNA with. He eventually finds a group of five Autobots known as the Dynobots. Shockwave then confronts the five and tries to take them with him without fighting them, but the five refuse to go so he viciously attacks them. The five Autobots, known as Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, Sludge and Slag, try to fight back but are overwhelmed by his power. Eventually, the Dynobots are savagely defeated. Shockwave then takes them back to his lab and begins working on them. The episode ends with the Dynobot Grimlock coming out of unconsciousness as a Dinobot. #'Rise of the Dinobots Part 2:' After Grimlock awakens, Shockwave appears on a screen in front of him. Grimlock then asks him what he has done to him and Shockwave replies by saying that he has used him as a test subject for a new army. When Grimlock asks what he means, Shockwave tells him that he has turned him and his allies into new warriors called Dinobots. Shockwave then tells him that he will create an army of warriors like him and the others by creating purely evil clones of them that will obey his every command and that Grimlock and the other Dinobots will be the leaders in this new army. Grimlock then asks why he is doing this and Shockwave tells him that Cybertron is in danger and he can save it but he will need an army to stop anyone who opposes him but they could also help the Decepticons win the war against the Autobots. Grimlock refuses to help the decepticon so Shockwave shocks him thruogh his restraints. This only angers Grimlock and he rips himself away from the restraints. Shockwave then sends in a group of some Decepticons who want to help Shockwave save Cybertron. Grimlock easily destroys them and goes to find the other Dinobots. After freeing the others and destroying all Decepticons loyal to Shockwave, Grimlock and the Dinobots find a way out of the facility and plan to inform the Autobots of Shockwave's plans. #'Locked Down: '''The Dinobots decide to tell the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, about Shockwave's plans. Meanwhile, Shcokwave confronts Megatron and tells him about his experiment, but he only tells Megatron that he was going to use the Dinobots to help the Decepticons win the war and that they escaped from his lab. Megatron forgives him for not informing him that he had created theses new weapons. Megatron then sends the Decepticon bounty hunter, Lockdown, to destroy the Dinobots. #'Kaon Prison Break: Grimlock and the other Dinobots finally meet with Optimus Prime. They explain Shockwave's plans and Optimus thanks them for helping the Autobots. Optimus then asks the Dinobots if they would like to join forces with the Autobots. Grimlock refuses at first but Swoop convinces him and the other Dinobots to join with the Autobots so they can stop Shockwave. Ironhide thinks that they must first be put to the test to see if they should be allowed to join the Autobots so Optimus allows them to accompany him, Jazz and Cliffjumper on a mission to free all the Autobots imprisoned at the Kaon Prison Complex. #'Protection: '''After finding out that the Autobot scientists Ratchet, Wheeljack and Perceptor are designing schematics for an Autobot ship called the Ark to escape the planet, Megatron sends the Combaticons to destroy them. Now it's up to the Dinobots to save them. #'Hunted: 'The Dinobots and the Autobot Bulkhead are sent to deal with Decepticons and their leader, Toxitron, in the Sea of Rust, but after they deal with them, they find out that they are being hunted by two decepticon bounty hunters hired by Megatron. Lockdown who wants revenge against the Dinobots and Oil Slick who is competing against Lockdown. #'Nemesis Prime: 'The Dinobots must defeat a new Decepticon known as Nemesis Prime, who Shockwave has created to steal the Autobot Protoforms needed to create the Dinocons. #'Confusion: 'Slag begins to question the methods of the Autobots. Believing that they are not doing enough about the war, he leaves to see if he can cause more trouble for the Decepticons, although the Decepticon Mindwipe sees this as a perfect oppertunity to make Slag his mindless slave. #'Iacon Invasion: 'A group of Decepticons, lead by Brawl, attack Iacon. Now the Dinobots must work with fellow Autobots, Ironhide and Sideswipe, to force them out of the city. #'Stolen Schematics: 'Megatron has Nemesis Prime steal the schematics of the Ark and now the Dinobots must get them back. #'Into the Hive Part 1: 'The Dinobots, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Sideswipe are sent to investigate a strange structure that the Decepticons have built. #'Into the Hive Part 2: 'Grimlock attempts to rescue the other Dinobots and Autobots from the Insecticons and escape their hive. #'Attack on Autobot City: 'The Ark is finally complete and lift off will begin very soon. Grimlock and the Dinobots are put incharge of stopping any attacks on the Ark before they can reach it, but they soon remember something they have to do before they leave Cybertron. The Dinobots remember that they must stop Shockwave from unleashing the Dinocons on the Autobots and leave their post to stop Shockwave, believing that there is no chance of an attack on the Ark. However, after they leave, an army of Decepticons led by Megatron attacks Autobot City and it's up to Optimus Prime, Warpath and Ironhide to save the Ark. #'Metroplex Needs the Call: 'Optimus is forced to activate Metroplex, the Autobot that is Autobot City, to stop the attack and, hopefully, stop Megatron for good. #'Grimlock Smash: 'Grimlock and the Autobots reach Shockwaves facility, but are knocked out and captured. While he is being locked up, Grimlock awakens and defeats his Decepticon captors. He then goes to rescue his Dinobot allies. #'Dinobots vs Insecticons: 'The Dinobots battle the Insecticon army as they attempt to reach Shockwave. #'Revenge: 'Grimlock and the Dinobots finally reach Shockwave, but must defeat his active Dinocon army before they can finally defeat him. After the Dinobots finally defeat the Dinocon army, Grimlock is seperated from the others and forced to battle Shockwave on his own. In the end of the episode, Grimlock defeats Shockwave, but he is able to escape. #'The Sea of Rust: 'The Dinobots return to the damaged Autobot city where they are questioned by Optimus about why the left their post. They inform him and Optimus tells them that they lost all their energon in the battle. Grimlock then informs him of a way to get the energon back. He then tells Optimus that they found a large energon pool in the Sea of Rust on Shockwave's computer. The Dinobots are then sent with Jazz and Cliffjumper to the Sea of Rust to take the energon, but first, they will have to defeat the Decepticons and Insecticons guarding it. Meanwhile, Megatron is rebuilt by Soundwave and retakes control of the Decepticons. #'Energon Defence: 'As the Autobots are loading up a transport with the energon, they are attacked by the Combaticons who have been sent to take back the energon. Grimlock, the Dinobots, Jazz and Cliffjumper must work together to defeat them. #'Megatron Lives: 'The Autobots are finally ready to escape Cybertron in the Ark, but the Decepticons follow them into space using the Nemesis. Megatron then leads the final attack on the Autobots. #'Captive: 'The Dinobots must rescue their fellow Autobots from Soundwave, who has imprisoned many of them. #'Sacrifice: 'Bumblebee battles through waves of Decepticons to get to Optimus and help defeat Megatron. At the end of the episode, Bumblebee sacrifices his life to save Optimus'. #'Starscream: 'The Dinobots attempt to try and help Optimus but the Decepticon sky commander, Starscream, stands in their way. #'Last Hope: '''The Dinobots battle Megatron alongside Optimus in the final battle. In the end of the episode, Megatron is defeated, but he and the other Decepticons are saved by Shockwave. The Decepticons then go through the same portal that the Autobots planned to go through alongside the Autobots. '''Season 2 #'The New World: '''The Dinobots and Autobots awaken millions of years after their crash. They then find that they have been in stasis lock for this period of time and that the other Autobots and the Decepticons have been spread around Earth on different pieces of the Ark. The Autobots that are left with Grimlock and the Dinobots are Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Sideswipe, Jetfire and Arcee. The Dinobots and Autobots head out of the ship and look for any other Autobots and find a city of biological beings called humans. After they save the city from an attack by the Decepticons Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave and the Combaticons alongside the Insecticons Kickback, Sharpshot and Hardshell, the Dinobots and Autobots become heroes on Earth. #'Bumblebee Returns: Optimus has Ratchet and Perceptor reassemble Bumblebee. Bumblebee is successfully brought back to life and helps the Dinobots stop Shockwave from wiping out the humans in the city with a deadly poison. '''Crew *Charile Adler - Voice Director Category:Transformers series Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Adventure